


The Transformation

by Skatoonyfan1234



Category: The Son of Bigfoot (2017)
Genre: Gen, and over the years, begins at the beginning of the movie, the transformation of Dr Harrison into bigfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234
Summary: "The only way to keep you SAFE... was to disappear..."Dr Harrison's unseen transformation; from man to Bigfoot.I do not and never will own 'The Son of Bigfoot'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Disappear

_"The only way to keep you safe... was to disappear..."_

I was cornered on the cliff above the waterfall.

The agents were coming toward me.

_"Don't use your dart gun. We got him cornered."_

I knew he was right. I was cornered. Nowhere else to go.

So, in a twisted form of acceptance, I shut my eyes, stuck out my arms, and tipped backwards off the cliff, plunging into the abyss.

As I did, I heard a few last words from my captor.

_"Argh! We were so close!"_

I plunged into the river, and just like that, I suddenly remembered my family.

It's true what they say; your life flashes right before your eyes.

I remembered my life before this; when Adam was born in the hospital, and meeting Shelly when she was young, which ultimately led me to marry her.

I managed to come up to breathe, and I saw my pursuers leave. They'd lost me.

What a relief.

I managed to swim through the river to safety on the nearest shore.

Once I reached the shore, everything seemed to hit me all at once; the ruthlessness HairCo went through to learn about my experiments; including when my lab got ransacked and all my research stolen, and them threatening my wife and son.

I couldn't let them get hurt, because of me.

The only way to keep them safe, was to.... 

_**Disappear.** _

And that's what I did.

I removed my glasses, and cast them into the river; for I could see so much better without them.

And it was just the start of my transformation.


	2. Transformation

When I said it was the start of my transformation, I **meant** it.

Over the 12 years that followed my escape, I went into hiding, building my treehouse, to keep me safe from HairCo, and/or anyone else that wanted to use my research for experiments.

and AS I did, my transformation into the legendary creature Bigfoot began.

* * *

The first thing that started, was the fur.

Yes, it's true, my fur started growing when I was young, but now, it was growing more thicker than normal.

I was willing myself to let it grow.

And grow it did.

Over the years, it grew everywhere, on my back, my arms, my legs, on the backs of my hands, and on the tops of my feet, but mostly on my chest.

Even the hair on my head couldn't escape the growth. 

It always seemed to happen overnight, especially cause of my special DNA.

One day, when I went for a swim, I saw My fur was much thicker than normal, covering every part of me.

In fact, it was so thick, i completely abandoned my lab coat and shirt that day; for 2 reasons:

1: they didn't fit me anymore, due to how hairy my body was now. The hair on my body had become so thick, it made **none** of my shirts and coats fit me anymore.

2: Since my body was now so furry, it could keep me warm in the coldness of winter.

But it wasn't just them - I abandoned my shoes, too.

My feet seemed to shake after my swim as well, and almost immediately, they bloated at least 4 shoe sizes bigger in size, tearing my shoes and socks to shreds. I managed to get the remains of them off.

I stared down at myself. I looked at my reflection in the river.

I was so unrecognizable.

I was like a beast.

So without a second thought, I sped off, leaving my labcoat, shirt, and the remains of my shoes and socks to tell their own story.

Not that I needed them now, anyway.

* * *

Sure enough, everything about me had become unrecognizable.

I even heard the news, and the reports, and before too long, the truth got twisted, and it soon became a well-known legend: the legend of Bigfoot.

Well, I'd heard of the legendary creature of myth, Bigfoot, ever since I was a kid, but I never expected I'd actually turn _into_ one.

But it's happened. 

I was no longer Professor Harrison anymore.

I was... **Bigfoot**.


End file.
